vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aigis
|-| Aigis = |-| The Answer = |-| Athena = |-| Pallas Athena = Summary Aigis is a 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon constructed by the Kirijo Group as part of their experiments. Created to wield a persona and do battle against shadows, she is one of the last of her kind. She fights alongside the members of SEES during the events of Persona 3. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A ''' | At least '''7-A | At least 7-A Name: Aigis, The Heartless Armed Angel (P4A) Origin: Persona 3 Gender: Regarded as Female (though technically genderless) Age: 10 (P3), 12 (P4A) Classification: Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Persona user, SEES member, Shadow Operatives. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can trade blows and even gain upper hand against Akihiko Sanada.) Mastery of various weapons and firearms, Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Nullifies pierce type attacks | All previous abilities and Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration, Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances. High Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation. Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement and Statistics Amplification. Can One Hit Kill with Hama/Mudo skills. Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Defeated Erebus) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than its previous forms on a significant degree) | At least ' Mountain level+' (Same as before.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to her teammates, who can keep up with the Persona 4 cast) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level+ (Took blows from Erebus) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than its previous forms on a significant degree) | At least Mountain level+ (Same as before.) Stamina: Limitless, Orgia Mode needs to cooldown. Range: Several meters to hundreds of meters with varying firearms, higher with spells. Standard Equipment: Built in weaponry including various machine guns, rockets, and Gatling Guns. Intelligence: Expert at battle operations. Above average academics. Though programmed to follow Shuji Ikutsuki's orders, she can disobey them. Weaknesses: Electric attacks. | Depends on Equipped Persona. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Kill Rush '''- Deals multiple strikes to a single enemy * '''Swift Strike - Deals multiple strikes to all enemies * Sukukaja '''- Increases the target's Hit/Evasion rate * '''Rakukaja - Increases the target's durability * Fatal End - Deals a powerful slash attack to the enemy * Tarukaja - Increases the target's attack * Dekunda - Removes all stat penalties from the target(s) * Masukukaja - Increases multiple target's Hit/Evasion rate * Heat Wave - Deals a powerful strike that targets all enemies * Marakukaja - Increases multiple target's durability * Diarahan - Fully restores the target's health * Matarukaja - Increases multiple target's attack * Samarecarm - Revives the target, fully restoring their health * Akasha Arts - Deals multiple very powerful strikes to all enemies * God's Hand - Deals a severe strike attack to the target * Orgia Mode - Boosts Aigis' combat abilities for a short time, while also removing negative status effects Gallery P3D_Aigis.png|Aigis in P3D PQ_Aigis.png|Aigis on PQ Aegistrans.png|Aigis in Persona 4 Arena Aigis_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Aigis in BBCTB Key: Chariot/Aeon Arcada | ''' '''With Pallas Athena | Fool Arcana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Cyborgs Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Tier 7 Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle